1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a housing including an antenna, a method of manufacturing the housing, and an electronic device including the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices have been decreased in size while being improved in rigidity and strength. An electronic device generally includes one or more antenna devices which should be essentially provided for communication, among the components thereof.
A housing for an electronic device, which is typically formed by a dual injection molding, may be manufactured by injection-molding a base and a case, forming an antenna region and a pattern on a surface of the base, and then performing a painting process on the pattern.
A laser direct structuring in-mold (LDSI) method may be used in which a carrier, which is completed by forming an antenna radiation pattern on a surface of a first non-conductive structure, is inserted into a mold and a second non-conductive structure is injection molded such that at least a portion of the antenna pattern is positioned between the first non-conductive structure and the second non-conductive structure.
However, the antenna device having an antenna pattern applied to the above-mentioned dual injection molding structure, suffers from degradation in radiation function due to the crack and/or loss of the antenna radiation pattern, and after the dual injection molding, it becomes very difficult to perform deposition on the exterior of the housing due to the contact of a chemical material during a plating process which may be performed.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved housing for an electronic device, and an improved method of manufacturing the housing, such that deposition on the housing exterior is facilitated.